Project Summary Project Title: Implementation of FDA?s Produce Safety Rule in Colorado Project Description: We intend to develop a plan to implement the FDA?s Produce Safety Rule. This project will be a collaborative effort with the Colorado Department of Agriculture and the Colorado State University Cooperative Extension Service. This plan will include education and training for produce farmers covered under the rule, as well as implementation of a regulatory program which will include regulator training. Project Goals: The proposed project will develop a strategic plan for alignment of Colorado?s regulations and activities with FDA?s Produce Safety Rule. Goals include establishing an inventory of covered produce farms, providing farmers with education of, and training on, the Produce Safety Rule, completing an assessment of Colorado?s regulatory authority for produce safety and the resources needed to develop a successful program, and implement the program. Expected Outcomes: We believe that the partnerships and plans that will emerge from the work outlined in this proposal will create a federal-state relationship which will leverage the existing expertise, knowledge and resources of the Colorado Department of Agriculture and the Colorado State University Cooperative Extension Service, resulting in consistent and successful on-farm inspections as envisioned by FSMA and the FDA. Project Objectives: 1) Develop and maintain an inventory of produce farms covered under the rule, including a mechanism to share the data with the FDA. 2) Determine resources needed to conduct activities under a state produce safety rule that has been aligned with FDA?s Produce Safety Rule (identify metrics & develop models for training, technical support/assistance, information technology, laboratory capabilities, & inspection/compliance activities). 3) Develop and implement a plan that includes educating producers on produce safety and providing regulatory oversight of the farming of covered produce. The plan will include on-farm inspections, sampling, enforcement, training, education and technical assistance. Budget: $500,000 for year one, $725,000 for year two, $755,000 for year three, $770,000 for year four and $875,000 year for five, totaling $3,625,000 for the five year grant period.